Don't go breaking my heart
by shonamaryhadalittlelamb
Summary: This a very cute Finchel story mixed with lots of emotions! Enjoy reading!


A somewhat perfect night

It was perfect, about an hour ago perhaps. Rachel feasted her hazelnut pupils upon the admirable views of New York City as she travelled, gripping onto Finn's hand in the cab. As rain quickly cascaded from the sky, Rachel felt less happy than she was on their date. Nevertheless, she was captivated to be spending the evening with her gorgeous boyfriend.

Finn watched the clock tick inside the cab, also glancing at the price meter bumping up each second. As Rachel stared out of the window, and through the sheets of rain lashing against the glass, Finn sat beside, watching her. One hand was in his pocket, clasping the red velvet box that held their future together; the other was gripped in the hands of his only love.

"Erm, Rachel." He said anxiously. Rachel span her head towards him; her chocolate locks whizzing around too. Finn felt his hands making various patterns; they were shaking dangerously. He wanted to yell but cry at the same time, his feelings towards Rachel were at the top of the peak right now; he just wanted to blurt out the words. Finn fished around in his jacket pocket, searching for the box until suddenly it flew out of his pocket and landed on the floor in the yellow cab.

"Hm, what's this?" Rachel said as she used her 4 inch heels to move the box closer to her. She eventually had it in her palm and she prised the clasp open; gazing at the sparkly diamond ring.

"Is this..a.." Rachel stammered as Finn interrupted her.

"Marry me Rachel." He declared as his stomach tied in very tight clusters of knots.

Rachel beamed so hard she nearly knocked the smile from her face completely. Finn grinned at her; staring at her beautiful face. He remembered elementary school, and he was totally locked into a daydream. He had a happy flashback from when he would sit under the tall oak tree on the field; sharing chocolate cake and apples with his best friend, Rachel Berry. He rejoiced the times he would leave school, having endless conversations with his mum about Rachel. How he would tell his mum how much he loved her, despite what he thought of other girls; that they were yucky and they had cooties. This was _always_ different. And the way that they would always stare at each other in lesson; Rachel clasping his hand during math class and English.

_Bring__yourself__back__to__earth__man._ These words danced in Finn's imagination.

He looked down at Rachel's face. Her eyes shone.

"Yes Finn! Yes!" she shouted magnificently. Her words almost bounced from the walls inside the cab. Finn indulged himself into her mouth and they tugged at each others lips. Her eyes moved towards the front mirror and she noticed the cab driver looking at them both very puzzled. He spotted Rachel's eyes glaring at him as she raised her eyebrows, and he quickly changed the subject.

After a slightly awkward taxi ride home following the proposal, Rachel bounded out of the taxi door, throwing the needed cab fare at the driver. She grabbed Finns hand, dragging him up to their floor. She pushed him against the door, as he fumbled for the handle. They feasted on each others mouths, luxuriating in the feel of each others hot lips on each others.

"Rachel, I'm so glad to be marrying you." He said sharply, as they took their lips from one another's mouth for a moment. Quickly however, Finn pushed her gently onto the couch, kissing her fiercely. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down on top of her. A groan came from the back of his throat as they rolled over so she was on top of him. Rachel smiled into the kiss when she heard it, somehow kissing him with yet more passion. As the kiss evolved into something more, Finn knew he was about to enjoy this night.

As they took a break Rachel immediately pulled herself up and focused up to her fiancé. She smiled whilst becoming transfixed into his lovely eyes; her man in shining armour. She grabbed a fresh bottle of wine, heaving the cork out with a mighty pull and celebrating. Finn took the crimson box and pulled out the diamante ring. He made a hand gesture to Rachel and held the ring with joy, sliding it onto her finger which was very delicate. Her face lit up and a smile bounded across her tanned olive skin. She took Finn's heavy hand, pulling it to her stomach. As she placed it gently onto her tummy, he felt a flutter inside.

He met her gaze "Rachel, you're expecting?" He said whilst he let out a laugh.

"Say hello to baby number 1." She said as she rubbed her stomach affectionately. Finn didn't want to tug away, he wanted to keep his hand on here forever.


End file.
